zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goat
Goats are a recurring race of animals in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening An anthropomorphic goat called Christine lives in the Animal Village. She is involved in the trading sequence, giving Link a letter to Mr. Write in exchange for a Hibiscus. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A species of goat called Ordon Goats are the main form of livestock for Ordon Village, kept primarily for their milk and horns. Prior to the events of the game Link worked as a ranch hand, herding and caring for them alongside Fado at Ordon Ranch. Of all the goats to appear throughout the series, Ordon Goats are the largest and the first known domesticated goat subspecies. Despite being domesticated, they are temperamental and prone to escaping the ranch. Additionally they are extremely hostile towards Wolf Link. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild There are two subspecies of goat in this game, the wild Mountain Goat and domesticated White Goat. The goats in Breath of the Wild are depicted more realistically than Ordon Goats. Mountain Goat Mountain goats make their homes in meadows and mountains of Hyrule, predominantly in the Great Hyrule Forest and Hyrule Ridge regions. Although not especially quick, they are well adapted to the rockier areas of Hyrule and will behave aggressively towards Link should they feel threatened though like most herbivores they prefer to flee from danger. They generally drop Raw Meat when killed and their lack of speed marks them as good targets for beginner hunters. If killed with a Fire Arrow they drop Seared Steak. If killed with a Ice Arrow they drop Icy Meat. Although Mountain Goats usually flee from Link, they may charge at him in an attempt to ram with their horns usually when they feel cornered. Unlike Ordon Goats, Mountain Goats will try to flee from Wolf Link who will hunt them and even consumes their meat to recover lost hearts. When dying their legs seize up and they fall over on their side in a manner akin to real world Fainting goats before dropping their meat. White Goat White goats are a form of livestock located at certain stables around Hyrule. They are raised for their milk which can be drunk on its own or made into butter, and for their pelts which are used to make clothes. These goats are docile in demeanor and cannot be harmed by Link. They wear bells around their necks when let out to graze. They are implied to be the domesticated descendants of Mountain Goats as there is little indication they are descended from Ordon Goats, though alternatively its possible they may be the result of centuries of crossbreeding Mountain Goats with domesticated Ordon Goats. Wolf Link will not attack White Goats and White Goats are not bothered by Wolf Link's presence. As with many animals in Breath of the Wild, white goats eat any ingredients they find on the floor that appeal to them. They can be fed any fruit, nut, mushroom, vegetable, or flower. See also * Cow * Donkey * Horse * Sheep Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races